A Titan Thanksgiving
by Splinter1
Summary: In this story, the Titans take time to reflect on what they have to be thankful for this holiday season. Cameos by the Titans East and honorary Titans Kole, Gnarrk and Edward's son. Expanded to have a section with his son. Mention of Xena characters as well.


**A Titan Thanksgiving**

November, 2012

A/N: Usual disclaimers here: Teen Titans belong to DC Comics/Cartoon Network.

Please note: I am writing this, timeline wise **after** _A Titan Wedding_. That particular story will be posted (initial chapter) ASAP. This is a one-shot chapter/story as well.

**Prologue.  
[Thanksgiving, 2012]**

_Edward Barnes writes…_

_Today is the first Thanksgiving with my new wife, Raven, but, the second with the Titans since joining them over a year ago, and, well, there's a lot to be thankful for this time around. The team is taking the day off to celebrate._

**[Titan Tower Operations Room]**

The Titans were taking the holiday off and that suited everyone just fine for a change. After the "Year of Hell", as Robin had started calling it, they earned it.

Edward had laid in a huge Thanksgiving spread for not only the core group, but, the honorary Titans that Edward had met since he joined the group. He had retrieved Kole, Gnarrk, the kids, and Bobby (as Melvin had gained more control over her ability and could now adapt Bobby as needed). Edward's son, David, had also teleported in for the feast as it would be his first with his new "mom", Raven.

They even invited the entire Titans East team as well as Jinx (at Kid Flash's insistence). Edward had heard that Jinx was a member of the HIVE Five, but, switched sides during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Far as Edward concerned, the pink-haired gal was welcome.

Then again, Edward would not have said anything if the HIVE showed up for dinner, as long as differences were set aside. But, Edward didn't expect them to.

It was also one of the rare times when Edward had to have help with fixing the spread and not just from Raven. He pressed David and Cyborg into service as well as his wife, that's how big the spread would be. He had gotten three very large turkeys, two large hams, stuffing for the birds, 20 pounds of potatoes, plenty of sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce (some with berries, some just the jelled/pureed stuff), green beans, French fried onions, cream of mushroom soup, gravy fixings, and after consulting with Beast Boy, he had commissioned a smaller tofu turkey from one of his chef friends. All told, the bill just for this meal was close to $750 and that did not include beverages for the crew. Not that Edward minded the cost. In fact, he put that out of his mind.

The cooking itself had to start three days early, just to make sure that the meat products were cooked properly. The hams would require heating through as they were already cooked, so, Edward ruled that they would be last in the oven. With them spiral cut, Edward would attach pineapple rings and use the juice as a baste along with the whole cloves.

The turkeys would take the longest to slow roast, and, Edward flat out said, "Anyone touches these after they are cooked until the meal is served won't have to worry about my wife shipping them to another dimension as they will be on the wrong end of one of my breath weapons, got it?"

He even allowed his eyes to flash their dangerous red, just to drive home the point, and only for a moment. That would, hopefully, keep Cyborg away from the feast until such time as it was ready.

"Y'all think I'm going to devour all this good food?" Cyborg said.

"YES!" everyone else responded at once (Except Jericho, who merely signed the word).

Edward laughed at that, seeing Cyborg's face darken more.

[Poor Cyborg!] Raven said with a telepathic chuckle.

[As long as he doesn't mess with this feast, he won't need to worry,] Edward replied slyly.

Edward had also considered deep frying the turkeys to save time, but, he opted for the traditional slow roasting. At least the oven was large enough to handle the job, albeit barely. Edward smiled, knowing that with his friends helping, it was going to be an awesome meal.

With the four working together, the day had finally arrived, the turkeys had been slow roasted, the hams headed through and seasoned just right.

The kids enjoyed watching the Macy's parade, but, did not enjoy sitting through all the commercials that NBC simply _had_ to insert every 6-8 minutes and in Edward's mind, that ruined the flow of the parade.

[Next year, honey, we're taking the kids to New York for this,] Edward groused.

[No quarrel there, love,] Raven replied with a smile. They were talking about formally adopting Melvin, Timmy and Teether but, it wasn't just a decision between them. The other Titans would have to have their input since it was also their lives being affected.

Arella, for her part, was already acting like a grandma to the munchkins, doting on each one as fairly as she could. That got Raven to smile, knowing that her mother was working on redeeming herself. Then again, Raven had already forgiven Arella for the past, so, there was no need for Arella to "redeem" herself.

Terra and Beast Boy also were enjoying the parade on the TV. They enjoyed the entertainers, the balloons and the floats immensely as well.

In fact, all the Titans were enjoying the downtime while Edward oversaw the final prep for the feast.

But, even he stopped for a few minutes to listen to a young girl singing Silent Night. He was quite impressed with the girl and he had been following her career for the last couple of years.

"She's quite good," Robin remarked.

"For a 12 year old, this is incredible," Edward said, "As Jackie gets older and her voice matures even more, she's going places."

"How long has she been doing this singing?" Starfire asked.

"Since she was 8," Edward replied, "I'm surprised you guys haven't been following her career some."

"Heroes don't have the time to follow a career," Robin replied.

"Oh?" Edward said, "I'm a hero and I make time to track people of interest."

"You've also lived 3,000 years," Raven replied, "to you, this is an eyeblink."

Edward rolled his eyes, "So? It doesn't mean I can't keep track of how these eyeblinks go. I followed Mozart, Beethoven and the other greats of their day. Jackie's in good company, then, far as I'm concerned."

"This kid does have potential," Bumblebee said as Cyborg sat down.

Gnarrk merely smiled as he listened to the music. Kole was tapping her foot as well until the song ended.

"That was nice," she said as the show continued.

"Sí," Mas Y Meños said happily, "¡Jackie es muy buena!"

David translated, "Yes, Jackie is very good."

On that, the Titans agreed.

Well, the parade ended after a while and Edward set out a couple of snack trays for folks to munch on while waiting for the meal to finish cooking.

That suited Beast Boy just fine as there was a veggie tray as well as a meat and cheese tray for folks to enjoy.

So, the crew had appetizers that to hold them over until the dinner was ready, they were watching the Detroit Lions play football and reflecting on what they had to be thankful for over the past year. Each Titan lost in their thoughts at times…

**[Robin]**

As he sat back and reflected, Robin realized that they had gotten through a tough year, full of ups and downs. He had patched up several lingering issues with Batman for one and as a result, resumed the friendship that had suffered. He had served as Edward's best man at the wedding a month before.

He had, finally, committed to Starfire as her boyfriend, which, made things easier on several levels, yet, tougher in others as Robin did worry about Starfire getting injured in battle. Then again, Robin knew, that came with the profession. Even before they committed to each other, he worried about her, despite knowing that she was hardy enough to withstand the vacuum of space.

The team had expanded as well. He didn't regret letting Terra back onto the team, she had earned her spot back and she had improved a lot. Her mental stability issues were slowly healing and her powers had stabilized as a result.

Jericho had already proven to be a vital asset in battles, as his ability to possess people and even to jump from person to person helps.

He was reserving his opinion on Jinx, though. She had relocated to the Titans East after the space adventure and while Bumblebee was pleased, she didn't know everything about the hex-caster to be certain that she was really trying to redeem herself or spying for the Hive.

Then, he was grateful for Edward. The resident shapeshifting dragon had stolen Raven's heart and in the space of a year, married her. It was rough for a while as Edward adjusted to being on the team. His protective streak had settled into a happy medium, but, it had taken months to accomplish.

But, he had been dealt several emotional setbacks as well. Robin didn't fully understand, but, he had Edward's back as well. He had seen, first hand, how powerful Edward could be when provoked. Enemies had lived to regret angering Raven's new husband for the most part. However, some enemies had been shown mercy by Edward and offered the chance to redeem themselves. Adonis was one such person. After Edward defeated him 9 months ago, the once skinny kid had bulked up without the need for a suit with Edward's help. He had gone from the 120 pound weakling to a 160 pound powerhouse. He was also keeping his promise to go straight. Robin knew that Edward had seen something in Adonis worth cultivating, so, he let Edward work with the kid.

That was also helping Edward's emotional recovery. After Malchior and then fighting Trigon, Edward's stability had been severely shaken. He had been Raven's source of strength for months when she really needed the support, but, after Trigon's attack and torture of Edward, she had to be his rock. That did bother the Boy Wonder a bit. Then, he supposed that Edward, being as old as he is, might have some issues of his own. He knew that Edward, after much soul-searching, had taken Bruce up on a private offer for professional counseling. Robin did not tell the team, though. If Edward wanted to tell the others, it was his call.

**[Starfire]**

The Tamaranian princess didn't fully grasp the holiday as yet, but, she knew enough to realize that is was a day for giving thanks to the deity the Earth people called God and that was something she knew all too well even though she would thank X'hal instead. In her mind, it was OK.

She was certainly thankful for her boyfriend, Robin as well as her closest friends in the other Titans. She was happy that Terra had been rescued as she was the other Titan affected the most by the geomancer's betrayal of the team. It was bad enough that for a few days, Starfire couldn't muster that joyful feeling she needed to use her flight powers from what Edward heard.

But, when Terra was rescued from being stone, even Starfire had doubts about her boyfriend's logic. Terra had turned against the team and tried to kill them all. She was more than capable of killing the geomancer and she was certainly angry enough to at that time. But, it wasn't in Star's nature to maintain a grudge for long, and, well, seeing a frozen Terra…her heart melted. She recognized the sacrifice that a warrior could make.

She had also read in one of Earth's religious tomes that a man has no greater love when they lay down their life for a friend. That convinced Star to forgive Terra.

In her own way, she adored Edward as well. He was a battle scarred and war weary dragon who sometimes reacted very violently to threats to Raven as well as the rest of the team.

She did not want to attack Edward on Tamaran, but, Edward could have killed Blackfire, even though she had been told that if she felt she had no choice, she could use her powers against Edward. That day, she didn't have a choice. Edward did not hold that against her, though. He even took a lot of time when they got back to reassure her that he wasn't angry because she did as duty demanded. She still considered Blackfire to be family, but, there was no love left for Blackfire. She had "burned the bridges" as Star put it.

The relationship between her and Galfore was still strained at times. Star still couldn't understand why he tried to turn against her. If Edward had not of intervened when he did, she might have been sold back into slavery.

She also adored Raven and was thankful for the former demoness. When she alerted Edward of the problem on Tamaran, they worked together to fix the problem. Starfire had been switched with Raven and was able to master using Raven's powers after a while. In that, they were the opposite of each other. Raven had a hard time using Star's powers as they were similarly emotion fueled.

She had learned to enjoy Beast Boy's company over time. But, she was still a little wary of his practical jokes at times. Then again, she loved getting even with Beast Boy a few months back with that red dye filled balloon.

She was grateful just for the chance to be with her closest friends who, like Edward, she considered family.

**[Beast Boy]**

For Garfield Logan, he was certainly grateful for the love of his life, Terra. When she was found by the Titans years ago, he knew that something was amiss. His animal instincts started flaring the first night she spent at the tower, warning him that something wasn't right about the newcomer. Well, they proved to be spot-on as soon as he was dumped off the rock he was sitting on and ended up soaked.

He had been so dejected when she betrayed the team that the heartache was really bad and the only one he would talk to was Raven during that time. She didn't have to say much of anything, but, for once, he relied on her "lack of emotion" to lean on. He knew that she'd stay impassive during his worst days and, there had been several times when his pain was so bad that Raven felt that she had to help. It was something that he would always cherish about Rae. And, when it was her turn to have a broken heart, he returned the favor, with interest. Sure, she clobbered Cyborg with the stankball. After that, she retreated back to her room and the tears fell. Beast Boy's enhanced hearing picked up her crying and he gently knocked on her door and asked if she needed a shoulder.

She did, actually and Beast Boy, showing that he was more caring than he let on, held her as she started the healing process. He didn't say anything, just let her release the pent up emotion…as she did when Terra had been presumed dead.

But, the day when Edward detected that faint vibration coming from the statue and Edward's immediate recognition that there was a bond between he and Terra and had him hold Terra's hand. The energies flowed forth and Gar couldn't believe it when the statue started to at first feel warm, then, pieces fell off revealing Terra's flesh until, finally, the stone crumbled and he caught Terra, naked as the day she was born. He didn't have time to think about being embarrassed as Robin covered her with his own cape. He couldn't believe that she was alive again.

Since then, he knew he had made the right choice and, he was grateful for that.

**[Cyborg]**

For Victor Stone, he was also reflecting on what he was grateful for. First, he was grateful even to be alive. The accident that forced his father to make him a half-human, half-machine being should have been fatal. It took Cyborg a long time to come to grips with his situation and didn't realize how blessed he was until years later. Sure, some folks looked at him funny, even today. But, he had learned that it's not the machine that counts, it's the man controlling it that counts.

Sure, he was furious when Beast Boy implanted a virus into his systems and he locked Beast Boy out of the Tower's computers for a month after that incident and made it quite clear that if there was another such breach…Beast Boy would be fired from the Titans and escorted off the Island. The only reason he wasn't fired then was he did save Cyborg's life and that was enough to warrant the lockout instead of firing him outright.

He was thankful for the newest members of the team. Edward had assumed the cooking duties for the team, putting an end to the routine bickering over their diets. Beast Boy was able to enjoy his vegetarian meals and Cyborg enjoyed his meat.

Cyborg was even happy that Terra had not only been rescued, but, she had finally accepted that she had a home and people were not going to chase her away. However, he still had the Tower AI monitor her use of the computer and especially the internet. But, she had no intention of betraying the team again and in the year she had been back, the AI had recorded nothing that warranted additional action.

He chuckled to himself remembering the lesson Edward applied to him 6 months earlier with the "Fire in your Hole" wings. They were atomic fire going down and, well, they were just as painful "upon exit." So, he had learned from that and was able to exercise restraint after that. Edward also proved that he was a good sport about that as well. He ate the same wings and immortal or not…he still had to face the meaning of "Fire in your Hole".

**[Terra]**

This being her second Thanksgiving after being given a new life, Terra was painfully aware that she had a lot to be thankful for.

She had friends that despite her crimes that warranted not ever being forgiven, had chosen to forgive her anyway. They not only called her "friend", they accepted her as family.

She was thankful that Slade would never bother her again. After the short fight in the desert where she exacted her revenge without killing him, he was jailed for life without possibility of parole.

She was grateful that Edward even sensed her life force within the statue she had become. There had been flashes of wakefulness during her petrification as well as dreams. She had longed for a chance to make things right and she had given up hope. She knew Raven had tried to undo the petrification several times. She knew that Beast Boy would sneak down to visit her at least once a month. But, in her mind, she was never really certain if that was wishful thinking or real.

But, as time went by, she lost even that thread of sanity and her mind retreated in on itself, splintering into fragments much like Raven's Nevermore. Terra retreated further inwards until that fateful day when she felt (or imagined that she felt) a sudden surge of energy flowing through and a vague feeling of coolness on her skin, then a brief fall and something covering her.

A short while later, the telepathic forms of Raven and Edward showed up and helped her back to the land of the living. Since then, she made it a point, every day to renew a silent vow: Never again would she betray the Titans. Every day, she knew that a total stranger, who she now called her brother by right, risked his life to help her.

Every day, she cherished in the arms of Garfield Logan. She couldn't care less if he was green and had pointed ears. He believed in her all along and he forgave her multiple times over, even when, deep down, she deserved to be discarded.

It took many sessions with Edward to convince her that she belonged with the team and that she had, by laying down her life for the Titans, earned redemption once and for all. As far as the team was concerned, when she was reborn, it was a clean slate. She had spent months in a different form of rehab for her powers and, with her recent trip to Tamaran, she was finally declared fit for missions. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing that she pushed her powers to their limit there and didn't petrify, save for her fingernails and those reverted back with rest.

She was finally happy.

**[Edward]**

In the last 14 months, Edward had learned that he had a lot to be thankful for. He had a wonderful new wife by his side. He had not expected that to happen after Paula had passed on decades ago and not so quickly.

He never expected that there would be a permanent telepathic link between Raven and himself and it was something he cherished as much as the physical contact … and how intimate it was now. When Paula died, he felt as if a huge piece of his soul had been torn asunder and even after revealing himself to humanity once and for all time, it still hurt when he thought of her.

Then, the simple act of aiding the Teen Titans in taking down a bunch of thieves and the not as simple act of restoring Terra and joining the team threw him for a loop for a while. The fight for Terra's sanity wasn't as easy as it sounded because it entailed not just bringing her back from stone, but, convincing her that it would be OK.

He made certain when her powers came back to retrain her, and made sure that the others were there to help as well. Raven had taught her several tricks of meditation that helped. The others helped her control and did it with love. Sometimes, it was toughlove, but, Terra knew that, unlike Slade, the team would not intentionally hurt her.

Edward also reflected on how the team changed since he arrived. They were eating better, for one. The team had a powerful, if sometimes temperamental, Dragon watching their backs. He was thankful, though, that they appreciated him and accepted him no matter what. If they were still frightened of him after defeating Trigon, they didn't let it show.

Edward looked over at David and smiled. His son and Kole seemed to have hit it off after all. Gnarrk didn't look too displeased as he knew that Kole would always be his best friend. Edward saw that Gnaark would not react towards David being friendly with Kole.

Edward's gaze moved on to the three kids. He didn't let on, except to Raven, but, he was fond of Melvin, Timmy and Teether. He smiled again, knowing that the children had approved of Raven as their new mom. Why shouldn't they, though. They saw Raven, several times, fighting Mallah to protect them, even though they needed Bobby at times to help finish off the big ape. Edward had figured out that Bobby was, indeed, Melvin's imagination coming to life. At some point, she wouldn't need Bobby and he would merely disappear.

Once they were old enough, they would move into the Tower with Edward and Raven, but, they were graciously allowed to spend more time at the Tower now that their new parents were married.

**[Raven]**

Raven was also happy. She was thankful for her new husband and the link they shared.

In the last year, as Edward promised, she had gone from a horrible cook to one that the team could rely on, even though Edward still insisted on doing the lion's share of the work.

She was grateful for his protective streak. He had charged to her rescue and woe to anyone who managed to piss him off. Malchior was dead, as was Trigon. All because they posed a lethal threat to the late teenaged Raven's life or sanity.

She loved that after Malchior attacked, he willingly endured her nightmares and held her tight when she really needed the reassurance. When Timid was frightened badly, Edward would take the time to reassure her that it would be OK. Raven enjoyed Edward's constant mental presence in her mind to the point that, without realizing it, a new emoticlone was formed in Nevermore, but, it wasn't a Raven lookalike, it was Edward in his Dragon form. This was a protector who made his presence known in several of Raven's nightmares. Edward suspected it, but, he had not met his double, yet.

Raven didn't mind that at all. She knew, deep down, that this new arrival would not hurt her emoticlones anymore than the real Edward would. Timid had told Raven that after Trigon injured her, Edward healed the arm. For that, Edward had gotten a hug and kiss from her.

Rae, though, was thankful that she no longer had to fear her father. She was thankful that Arella had not only recovered from Trigon's destruction of Azarath, but, had chosen to live at the tower. There was a rekindled mother-daughter love as a result.

But, other than her love for Edward, she loved the three kids. Arella had hit it right on the head: Raven had emotionally adopted the kids. She didn't have to try to rescue them when they were kidnapped, but, their mental distress reached her, forcing her to act and in the process, she learned to love them. In fact, Love was adamant about it. She would simply not allow Raven to abandon them.

**[Arella]**

Arella also had reasons to be thankful this day. She had reunited with her daughter and was part of her life. She had a son-in-law who loved Raven dearly and would keep her safe.

While she missed Azarath, she knew that there was no way to really rebuild it. Trigon's rage had utterly destroyed it, leaving bodies throughout the area. Everything there was flattened and, Arella was extremely thankful to Edward and Raven for saving her life that day.

She was grateful for her new friends as well. They had accepted her right away and created a spot for her on the team, even though she didn't have any powers of her own.

Arella at one point had given up hope of seeing Raven again when she was trapped in the rubble, but, now, she had hope that her life, while not the same bliss as Azarath, would return to some normalcy. It had done that for the most part. She'd go spend time at the park and commune with nature that way.

Arella was coping the best she could, but, there were times when she missed the priests of Azar and her friends lost in Trigon's massacre. Edward had avenged them all, but, she knew that unless someone formally laid them to rest, their souls would haunt her.

But, for today, she wouldn't worry about asking Raven to teleport the monks there to lay those restless spirits to rest.

**[David]**

As David reflected on the past year, he realized that he had a lot to be thankful for as well.

His company, Barnes Technologies, was on solid financial footing and his stock prices were well within what he knew to be profitable. In fact, he was seriously considering asking his board of directors for formal permission to do a 2:1 stock split. That would happen at the beginning of the next quarter, but, he's allow a "news leak" in the meanwhile, to gauge how the stockholders would react.

On a personal level, he was happy that his dad had finally found a new wife. He certainly missed Paula and judging from her final words to Edward, he had taken them to heart and was able to move on much quicker. Edward had also told him the story of his first love, a blond woman named Callisto from ancient Greece. Edward was still haunted, though, David knew: Callisto had suffered a severe mental breakdown after the son they were raising for another friend was killed in a freak accident. Later on, Edward learned, she had became a goddess, but, as his dad explained, it was an outright curse to her.

When Edward heard from his son's namesake that she was alive, he resolved to try to reach out to her in the hope that his love would get through to her. But, it was not to be. A mutual enemy slipped Callisto a Hind's Blood dagger...that was the only thing that could kill a god. She plunged the knife between her breasts and died. When Edward was told, he lost it. He almost killed those he might have considered responsible, but, he was calmed by his honor sister who he harbored a deep respect and trust towards.

David looked over at Raven, though with a smile. He had started to grow fond of his new step-mom. Raven had managed, several times already, to help his dad heal and calmed him down when he was hurting. Even after his torture at Trigon's hands, she stayed with him and was able to shake his corruption.

But, Raven had made it clear: "Don't call me mom." (She did let the actual youngsters call her that, if they wanted to.)

David sat back and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying that he was also fortunate to have gone into deep space and visited Tamaran as well. He got to see some fighting action while there and while they were on the way back, he had a chance to talk to Starfire more. She was still upset that she had to distract Edward with Starbolts. David tried to reassure her that his dad would not hold a grudge, but, would respect her more instead.

He told her, "Listen, Star. My dad has accepted you as part of the family. He's a warrior when he needs to be and, he will respect you more because you had to fire on him, but, because you're part of his extended family. He knows the warrior code, so, he's going to be cool with that. It's an honor in itself as my dad doesn't readily let people get as close to him emotionally to where he says it's OK to attack his very person if need be. Let it go."

Starfire had smiled at that, knowing how David was talking about his dad.

He opened his eyes to see Kole there. He couldn't deny that she was a beauty and as ne locked eyes with her, he smiled again...

**[Later on]**

Edward had finally declared the meal to be ready after carving the turkeys and hams up. He decided to set things up buffet style and allowed the team to get their plates.

Raven and Beast Boy handled the kids' plates since Edward was still a little busy with things.

Eventually everyone was seated at the long table and was waiting for Edward to speak.

"Friends," he said, "This has been a long year for the main Titans group. First having to deal with Malchior, then Trigon's failed attempt to return has drained us all to some point.

"We've all had our share of drama in the last few months, both good and bad. We've been to other planets to help our friends while the Titans East covered for us once more.

"We've seen Cupid's arrow hit several members of the team here, and hopefully, with our friends in the East."

"Alliances have been forged between the Titans and the Justice League. Friendships are being repaired in some instances and others have gotten closer as well.

"We've seen Terra's growth from being worried about being rejected to not just being Beast Boy's boyfriend, but, a vital member of the team.

"We've seen Rae emerging from an imposed by necessity shell to a vivant and more confident young woman and a wonderful spouse.

"Gnarrk's come a long way from being terrified of modern gadgets to being more comfortable being here.

"Kole is a wonderful young lady who has come to terms with some feelings she had. I like seeing her and my son becoming closer friends.

"Beast Boy has really matured in the last year. He's come a long way as well and learned some hard lessons.

"Starfire. Don't ever change, my dear. We love you for your innocence and your undying faith in your friends.

"Robin, you take care of that lovely princess by your side. She's the best thing that ever happened to you. Stay faithful to her and she'll stay faithful to you.

"That goes for Beast Boy and Terra as well. You two complete each other as true soulmates."

"I can't leave out the youngest members of the team as I hope that, someday, we can pass the mantle on to them. Melvin is the leader of the three kids here and she's earned that through her struggles against Mallah and her more temperamental brothers.

"I'm proud of Timmy as he is growing up and we'll be teaching him how to control his powers as time passed.

"That goes for Teether as well. He's got a ton of potential and with training, his abilities will be quite useful."

Edward stood and raised his glass. The others took the hint and stood as well.

"To my friends, and my family: A toast for the year that is winding up and to the continued friendships that have been fostered since before I came here. May they never cease!"

With that, glasses were clinked all around and the liquid drank.

The meal was blessed by Robin and the Titans, writ large, dug in…

The End…for now.

* * *

_Happy (belated) Thanksgiving, folks!_

_I decided to take time away from Terra's Story for a bit to try to get the creative juices flowing again there and thought this would be a good fluff piece to break the writer's block.  
_

_I intentionally placed this after Edward and Raven's wedding (That is being worked on as well, so, that will have the prologue chapter uploaded pretty soon) as I wanted folks to have something nice to read.  
_

_I intentionally focused on the core group of Titans as my stories are based on them, but, I didn't want to leave the Titans East and the honorary Titans I use for the stories out in the cold, though.  
_

_Trivia time! Early in this story, I mentioned a youngster who has an incredible singing voice. The first one who guesses correctly will get a cameo in either "Terra's Story" or "A Titan Wedding" (Winner's choice).  
_

_Thanks for reading :)  
_


End file.
